There's only three rules
by wolf-mimi
Summary: "There's only three rules." he said. "Three? That's impossible." I scoffed turning away. "Rule one: you are now playing the game." he began "Rule two: you can't think about the game. And rule three: if you do think about the game... you lose!" he said.


There's only three rules

Natsu tended to make up stupid games that I would always get sucked into. Like today, I was sitting quietly in the Fairy Tail guild hall reading a book. Ya know, minding my own business. It was perfect, the weather was warm and I didn't have to go on any requests. Until my own personal headache walked over to me.

"Hey Lucyy!" the pink-haired dragon slayer called. I sighed and slammed my head on the table. "Hey Lucy, I came up with a fun game!" Natsu exclaimed throwing his arm over my shoulders. I quickly sat up and shoved the teen off. "No way!" I snapped.

"Aww why not?" he asked pouting. "Because every time I get involved with your stupid games something bad happens!" I snapped. Natsu's grin darkened "But this game is easy." he said. I froze when I saw his mischievous smile. (lol Hikaru moment). I raised an eyebrow "How easy?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

The dragon slayer held up three fingers "There's only three rules." he said. "Three? That's impossible." I scoffed turning away. "Rule one: you are now playing the game." he began "Rule two: you can't think about the game. And rule three: if you do think about the game... you lose!" I said.

"What kind of game is that?" I shouted. "Ah!" Natsu held up a finger silencing me. "What?" I asked. At that moment Happy flew over, mimicking Natsu's expression. "YOU LOSE!" they both shouted.

"What? No way how?" I asked. "You thought about the game." the blue exceed said sitting on the table and stuffing a fish in his mouth. "I call a re-do!" I yelled. And so the game began.

All throughout the noisy guild I couldn't help but think everyone was a part of this "game". "Shoot I lost." Levy sighed closing her book. "Do you have to announce it like that?" I asked. "Yeah, it's a rule." Mirajane said. "That idiot told me there were only three rules." I muttered.

"So Luce, did you lose yet?" Natsu asked sitting on the barstool next to me. I shot him a puzzled look "Wouldn't asking me make you lose?" I asked. "Loose what?" the dragon slayer asked. "Man he's good." Mirajane said.

"Aye, Natsu's the best at 'the game'." Happy said. "This is stupid." I muttered as Gajeel and Loke shouted they just "lost" from the other side of the room. A few minutes later Gray walked over to the bar and sighed. "What's with you?" I asked. Gray shot me a glare "I lost that damn game Natsu made up!" Gray snapped. "Uh Gray where are your clothes?" Levy asked. "Damn it!" The ice mage growled before storming away.

"It looks like there's just a few people left in the game." Mirajane said leaning over the counter. I looked around noticing that she was right. It was only Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Kei, and I (yes I put myself in the list).

"Hey Lucy guess what!" Natsu said excitedly. "What?" I asked. Natsu smiled and leaned in to whisper to me. "You lost." he said cupping a hand to my ear. I paused as the information took a few seconds to register. "What that's no fair!" I shouted. Natsu just laughed and ran over to Happy.

The blue exceed happily chewed on the head of a fish, not noticing the silver-haired blue-fire dragon slayer staring at him. "I have to say, Kei is pretty good at this game." I said taking a sip of my water. "Well I wouldn't be surprised." Levy said. "She and Natsu always hang out together so they must have mastered the game." Mirajane added.

I thought it would have been funny to make Happy lose the game. "Hey Happyyyyy!" I sang walking over to the cat. "Yeah Lucy?" he asked looking up at me. "You. Lost. The. Game!" I said with a smile. Happy's face went blank and confused. "Wahh Lucy you're mean!" he cried flying away. Stupid cat deserved it.

"Yes, Happy's outta the game, that just leaves you and me Dragneel!" Kei shouted pointing at the pink-haired dragon slayer in question. "I'm gonna kick your butt!" Natsu yelled back. "Hah you? I'd like to see you try!" she snarled as their heads neared each other (like Gray and Natsu would do in an insult war).

Two dragon slayers almost literally battling each other over a stupid game. This wasn't going to end well. "So Kei and Natsu are the only ones left, this is going to get interesting." Mirajane said. "I'm afraid they're going to start beating each other up over it." Levy said quietly. "Yeah and destroy the entire guild hall in the process." I said slamming my head on the bar counter.

"Gonna give up?" "Hah give up on what?" Natsu and Kei have been involved with a one on one of "the game" for about an hour now. "Aren't they going to quit?" I asked looking up from my book. "I doubt they'll quit." Wendy said walking over to where we were sitting. "Yeah they'll keep going until one of them loses."

At this point Natsu and Kei were starting to mouth each other off. Before it was funny, and kinda cute, but now it was like a Natsu and Gray fight.

"What's with the scarf anyway? It doesn't match a single part of your other clothes." Kei hissed. "Igneel gave to me! I don't see any special thing that your dragon gave to you." Natsu retorted. "That's 'cause I didn't ask for anything you brat!" Kei snapped. "What'd ya call me?" Natsu shouted. "A brat! Why ya losing your hearing?" Kei added with her head against Natsu's. They looked each other dead in the eye growling and spitting insults to the other. "Why does Natsu do that a lot?" Levy asked. "I dunno, guess it could be a dragon slayer thing." Cana said before chugging a bottle of beer. "Uh not to be rude, but when did you get here?" I asked.

"It's funny how they could get so hostile to each other and then they go back to being best friends after." Mirajane said lacing her hands together. "Are you sure about that? They look pretty pissed off at each other." I said becoming worried. "Nah, it's okay, they do that all the time." Gajeel said. "Since when did everyone become a part of this conversation?" I asked quietly.

We continued to watch Kei and Natsu fight and insult each other. "How long has this been going on?" I asked leaning my cheek in my hand. "Hour and a half." Gajeel said sounding annoyed and leaning on the counter too.

"What's with you anyway?" Natsu yelled. "What ya got a problem with me?" Kei shouted back. "Yeah you hate acting like a girl!" "What a stupid thing to say, I am a girl idiot!" Kei shouted. "Well you hate girly clothes and make up and stuff!" Natsu snapped. "Is that a problem with you?" Kei asked. Natsu paused "No not really." he said quietly. Kei looked down at the floor "Okay." she said with a smile.

Then they both gasped and separated pointing at each other. "You just lost!" they both shouted. "What?" I shouted nearly choking on my water. "How did they lose?" Wendy asked. "Just don't ask." Charle said sitting on her shoulder.

"No fair I demand a re-do!" Kei and Natsu shouted in unison. "Stop copying me!" they both shouted.

"Well that was a terrible ending." Gajeel sighed. "Yeah I was hoping Kei would get annoyed and kick Natsu's ass." Gray said leaning on the bar counter. "I'll just go kick his ass for her." he added. "Gray your clothes." Cana said. "I don't have time for that!" he yelled

"Fight me flame brain!" Gray yelled. "Not now!" Natsu growled punching Gray in the face, sending him flying across the room. "Yes two points!" Natsu exclaimed. Kei suddenly kicked him and sent him flying, causing the dragon slayer to tumble into the ice mage. "Hah four points!" Kei said putting her fists on her hips in triumph.

"What no way." Natsu said walking over to Kei grabbing the front of her shirt. "Well I hit both you and Gray." she said narrowing her eyes and teasing.

"Is this a new game?" I asked. "Looks like it." Mirajane said. "Okay before I get involved, I'm outta here." I said slipping off the stood and walking out the guild. There was a long pause after that. "Yeah me too." Levy said jumping off her bar stool. "Me too." Loke said running out.

Soon everyone in the guild ran out all except the two dragon slayers who were still beating each other up.


End file.
